Not in this life
by Okramun
Summary: Having graduated from Hogwarts University, Hermione is living a lonely life until she finds her old classmate Draco Malfoy stuffed in a trash bag left on a street. In a moment of impulse she brings him to her home. However she doesn't realize that she has just stepped into a dangerous world. A world which was just waiting for her. #reverseharem #maturescenes
1. Chapter 1: I Met You

It had been four years since they had graduated from Hogwarts University. Hermione had started working right out of college and her life had become exceedingly busy. From working till evenings and often weekends, life had become a huge blur between deadlines of work. She had little time for friends and relationships, which she assumed would have been the reason Ron had broken up with her two years ago. Since then she had thrown herself even more into her work and every other aspect of life had simply disappeared.

Hermione looked out the window and realized that again night had fallen without her realizing it. Her phone buzzed and a reminder she had written earlier in the day, popped up to remind her to thank everyone for the birthday wishes she had received. Every year the number of messages had decreased steadily. Going through the sms, facebook messages and some emails Hermione couldn't help but note how Ron had not wished her this year. Not that she would have expected him to.

Her heart sank still and for a moment she felt all strength leaving her body. Though her overly ambitious to-do list for the day was not complete Hermione decided to call it a day. It was Friday after all, and it was not uncommon for her to spend her weekends in office. She'd do this tomorrow. Packing up her stuff, she left the silent building. It had been some time since she had left the office when people were still here. Inside she knew she was trying to avoid everyone, but disregarded that thought and tried to focus on what to have for dinner.

The streets were quiet, it was how she liked them. It had rained a while back and the smell of wet dirt had filled the air. Living close to her office Hermione took her time walking home while her mind wandered around. She had come to dislike her birthday. Usually she would try to have no expectations of people, but on this day she couldn't help but expect something. Something to make her think she was valuable to at least one other person. Messages and calls would come but they would feel empty and fake. After her parent's death and her breakup, Hermione had felt that the whole world had become phoney to her. Everyone was just fulfilling roles and going with the flow of normal human interactions. If she died probably nobody would really care. Perhaps not even notice.

A whimpering from a corner broke her out of the loops inside her head. The first thought that came to her was of an injured cat and she ignored the sound. But now out of her trance she looked around and realized she had taken a wrong turn. Not unfamiliar with the place she turned around and was about to move back swiftly when she heard the whimpering again. Lowering her breathing she concentred on the source of the sound. It was beginning to sound more and more like a human as opposed to a cat. Her hand cautiously moving to the self-defence knife she kept in her purse. Looking closely at corner of the street which appeared to be the source of the sound, she caught one of the trash bags moving slightly.

Stifling the scream in her throat, Hermione tried to process the situation. There was someone in the trash bag. Was it a thrown away baby? No it seemed like an adult. Should she call the police? That seemed sensible, this could be a cause of assault or in worst case, attempted murder.

A low pain filled groan ended her thoughts and she made an impulsive decision to rescue whoever was inside the bag first. Ripping open the bag a strong and repulsive stench attacked her senses, and she unconsciously took a step back. A glimmer of silvery blonde hair peeked from among the piles of dirt. Getting closer she tried to assess the extent of the injuries while she pulled out her phone and dialled 911.

"Don't," the man croaked noticing this. "Don't call anyone."

"You are hurt," Hermione said firmly. "Don't worry. Whatever you have gone through, the first thing is to get you to a hospital and then.."

"No," he groaned weakly. "Don't Granger, they... they will kill me."

Hermione's heart stopped at the mention of her name and she put the phone down. The man was shaking visibly by this point and coughing feebly. Dipping into and out of unconsciousness he only repeated for her to not call anyone. His pale face was contorted in pain, his thin lips covered with dried blood and his silver hair fell to his shoulders, and looked as though they had not been cut in sometime.

"Malfoy..?"

The man didn't reply as he had fainted.

* * *

"Thank you," Hermione said again. "Thanks Harry, I really didn't know who to call."

"The police should have been the first choice Herms," Harry sighed. "But in either case it looks as though he will survive, what do you plan to do now?"

Hermione stared at her cup of tea that Harry had brewed for her. She had called Harry who had been the only person she could think of after finding Malfoy in that state. He had picked them in his car and they had given Malfoy first aid along with some soft food, and had at least ascertained that his life was not in immediate danger. From there they had taken him to Hermione's apartment.

"At least Malfoy managed to half walk to the apartment," Hermione said looking at her closed bedroom where Malfoy was resting. "Otherwise it would have been hard to explain if someone caught us or saw in the surveillance cameras."

"That is not the issue right now," Harry snapped. "He doesn't have seem to have serious injuries externally but he has signs of torture nevertheless. And this whole situation reeks of illegal activities. I don't care what he told you, call the police. And I am just one doctor, I can make some observations but I need him to take tests so we can make sure there are no internal injuries or issues."

Hermione was silent. Of course Harry was right. It was in Malfoy's best interest too, and not to mention what was she going to do now? If he really was in danger as he claimed she couldn't protect him possibly. Sooner or later they'd have to call the police.

"Let him wake up first," Hermione said finally. "I.. He was hanging on to consciousness Harry and still only insisted that I don't call anyone. I just feel we should wait till he wakes up."

Frustrated Harry scratched his head. "Fine, fine as you wish. Then I am staying here until he wakes up."

Hermione smiled. "I am alright. You go home. Ginny will wonder where you are. I wouldn't want you guys to have any more…"

"I get it," Harry cut her off. "Just until he wakes up Hermione. I will deal with Ginny, I am not leaving you alone here."

Silence continued from that point on. They drank their tea in silence and held the empty mugs in their hands. Till the warmth left the cups, and even after that. Occasionally Harry would look up at his friend, one of the closest friends he had in this world, and regretted that he could not sit next to her and comfort her in a time like this. He had been a fool. He had ruined everything, and she didn't even know how he had ruined her life.

After an hour they went in to check on Malfoy. He hadn't woken up but colour had returned a little to his face. It was after cleaning him up that they had realized how hollow his cheeks looked. Signs of starvation were apparent on him, with mild torture marks as well.

Hermione looked at the clock which shows 12 pm, and then looked at Harry. He resigned to her.

"Fine," he said. "I will leave, but keep me in contact. No matter what, keep me in contact. Don't worry about time, don't worry about anything else. And also.."

Harry stepped towards her and to Hermione's surprise pulled off her scarf. For a moment their eyes locked and Hermione took a step back. A sad smile passed momentarily on Harry's face and he turned his attention to Malfoy. Using Hermione's scarf he tied Malfoy's hands to the bed post. He then pulled off his own scarf and tied Malfoy's feet.

"Is this really necessary?" Hermione enquired. "He looks like a corpse anyways. Besides its Malfoy.."

"Precisely that's why," Harry replied. "We haven't seen him in years, but we know what kind of a person he was back in college. I wouldn't trust anyone in this situation. Don't even let him to go the bathroom. I will come in the morning after dropping Ginny to her mothers."

Taking a pause Harry stared at Hermione. "Are you sure you won't call the police?"

Hermione nodded. She knew Harry wouldn't let her off this easily, and she was just grateful he was putting up with her request.

Harry sighed. After a few more times of arguing while walking to her door, Hermione finally had Harry out of her apartment and driving to his home and to his girlfriend.

* * *

Hermione had fed Malfoy with spacing of a few hours as Harry had suggested through the night. Having crashed on her couch in the early hours of morning Hermione woke up with a start at her alarm. Mentally cursing herself for setting regular alarm on the weekend she took a while to remember last night.

Malfoy was still in her room of course, and even though she was expecting him to be there, it caught her a little off guard to see it in the day light. As though it was a dream which had no place after the sun came up.

"Granger?" he muttered

Hermione walked to his side and leaned over him. "Are you alright?"

He gave her a cold look. It was a familiar cold look. Even after so many years, and being tied to a bed looking like a corpse, the intensity in Malfoy's grey eyes hadn't changed. Usually something which irritated her, oddly reassured her at this time. He seemed like he was ok. At the least, that he was alive.

"Why am I tied?" he asked irritated looking at the scarves. "Didn't know you were into the kinky stuff Granger."

"Harry is coming over," she said ignoring his vulgar remark. "After that I will untie you, and then we can discuss what's going on here."

"I need to go the bathroom," he weakly tugged at his bindings. "You kept force feeding me through the night what did you think was going to happen."

"After Harry comes," she repeated.

"I really need to go Granger," he said annoyed. "I am not joking I'll just go in your bed."

"Do that," she answered. "I can wash the sheets, I can throw the bed away if I have to. You're not getting out of these until Harry comes."

"I feel like I'll throw up," his eyes closed and he leaned back. "I can't do that when I'm tied like this, unless I want to choke on my own spit. Granger just untie me and let me move at least."

Hermione considered the situation. She didn't want to let him loose, and at the same time she realized how much pain he was in. He looked close to death last night, how much of a danger could he possibly be? Besides they had known each other in college. They hadn't been the best of friends, but she had known him. It was ridiculous. Harry was being over protective as usual.

"Don't do anything," she warned as she reached for the scarf binding his hands. "Remember that I picked you from the dump, and brought you here on my own risk. And I am trying to protect you too."

"You haven't called anyone then?" he asked

"No."

"What about Potter?"

"Except him."

"Then why say no?"

"I didn't call anyone you asked me not to call." She had removed the scarf and Malfoy attempted to sit up. She tried to give him a hand but he pushed her away carelessly.

"Calm down Granger," he grunted. "Lots of time to do that stuff later. Remove the foot ones too will you? I am not an idiot to try anything in this situation."

Hermione sighed and removed the scarf from his feet. Even though Malfoy tried to get up on his own, in the end he had to take Hermione's shoulder to reach the bathroom.

"Stay outside will you?" he said attempting a grin. "Let me clean up and all."

Hermione looked at the closed bathroom door for a while, listening to his grunts and groans from the inside. After a few minute she went to the kitchen to get some caffeine in her system. She knew Harry would be worried she had gone against his wishes but she couldn't have helped it. Malfoy couldn't even walk on his own. What threat could he possibly pose to her? Besides he was Malfoy, they knew him.

Hearing the sound of her door opening, Hermione relaxed. Only Harry had a duplicate of her key. She pulled out another cup for Harry and prayed that he didn't have any issues with Ginny on him coming late at night.

"Stay where you are," Harry's voice commanded from behind her.

She froze. "What are you..."

"Drop the knife Malfoy," Harry continued. "This gun is loaded. Don't do anything stupid."

Hermione slowly turned around. Malfoy stood there with his hands above his head. Next to his feet lay her self-defence knife which he had just dropped. She looked shocked at his face, and he looked blankly back at her.

"I couldn't take the risk," he said coldly. "Bigger things are at play here than you can imagine Granger."


	2. Chapter 2: I Have Met You Before

Malfoy sat nonchalantly while Harry kept his gun on him. To Harrys chagrin and shock Hermione had not called the police. Rather she had insisted they move to the living room and sit down. So they sat. Hermione and Harry sat together, while Malfoy sat in front of them.

"I can't believe you won't call the police Hermione," Harry grunted. "He was going to hurt you, maybe even kill you!"

"There is no maybe," Draco said dryly. "I was going to kill you. Nothing against you Granger," he gave a shrug, "but the less people that know I am alive the better."

"Call the damn police Hermione!" Harry's voice rose.

Hermione didn't reply. She was looking at Draco. Her old classmate had changed, and yet. And yet he felt like the same young man she had despised in college.

Oh, he had certainly been one of the handsome guys in college. And even despite his cocky and arrogant nature had found popularity. He was quite the opposite of the reserved bookworm that she had been. Now, he looked as though he had aged much more than them. His sunken face, ghostly pale skin and battered body spoke of horrible experiences. Not to mention the state she had found him in.

All logic pointed to calling the police and having him arrested. But something was holding her back from the inside. Something wasn't right.

"I see your screws working Granger," Draco gave a weak smile. "You don't want to get me arrested. It's not my life I am concerned for you see. There are bigger things.."

"We don't care," Harry cut him off. "You tried to kill her! Hermione, what the hell is going on in your mind?"

"Harry, something isn't right," Hermione put her hand over Harrys arm. "I feel like getting him arrested will make something worse."

Draco seemed relieved at that and was about to speak when Harry cut him off again.

"That's not our problem," Harry said. "It's his and the police's."

"Oh but it is your problem Potter," Draco glared. "What is going on there will have an effect on the entire world. You have no idea."

"Then tell us," Hermione said. "Just tell us. What's going on? What are you scared of?"

Draco leaned back and stared at her. Hermione kept his gaze until it began to pierce her, and she looked down at her hands.

"Do you believe in magic Granger?"

Harry and Hermione looked at him confused, and then at each other.

"Magic?" Hermione asked carefully

"Yes," Draco smiled.

"No," Hermione replied firmly. "I don't."

"Well, start believing it," Draco drawled. "Because there is a very good chance you will all soon be slaves to it."

* * *

A tall, thin figure stood in the middle of the room. The room was empty except for a table, a chair and small book shelf. It was here that he kept his most important documents. Where he kept his research. With white walls, white roof and white floor the room felt strangely tranquil. Like being lost in the bliss of insanity.

A young feeble servant knocked on the door.

"Has it been found?" came the question from inside.

"No Sir," the servant croaked. "Not yet. We are looking for it."

"Then what did you come here to tell me?" came the response as expected.

The servant took a deep breath to calm himself. "It seems like boy might be alive, Lord Voldemort."

A moment of silence, then a hoarse laugh. "Of course he is you idiot. That father of his, I wouldn't expect him to complete anything."

The door opened and the servant shrunk in the shadow of his master. Voldemort smiled down at the pitiful man.

"Come in," he smiled gently.

* * *

Harry had his head in his hands. They had tied Draco to the sofa this time, securing his feet and hands so they could move freely again. Hermione was now sitting close to Draco, while Harry could not believe they were humoring this either insane or extremely clever felon.

"What are you saying Malfoy?" Hermione tried to ignore Harry's exasperation. "Magic? Who is using it? And are they the people you are running from?"

"Do you believe me?" Draco asked her. His smile was soft, much softer than what suited his steel grey eyes.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But I know you are no fool Draco. You are scared I can see that. I will believe you for the time."

Draco sighed and observed her, wondering why he was being so open with a person who had nothing to do with the situation. Her openness and genuineness was making him too careless.

As his mind had stabilized he couldn't help notice her appearance as she sat so close to him. She looked the same as she had back in Hogwarts. Her brown curls, her inquisitive eyes and firm mouth. She didn't look as though she had aged a day. And she was still beautiful in her own simplistic way.

"You will get involved in it," he warned. "I can tell you, and maybe it will help me to tell you. But know that this is dangerous and you're already too involved. Death might be an easier way out of this."

"You said it is something that is dangerous for the general people?" she asked

"It is," Draco nodded.

"Then why won't you go to the police?" she countered

"And tell them what Granger? That magicians will take over the world?" Draco retorted

Harry snapped. "You are saying this to us, so say it to them."

Draco turned to look at Harry with utmost disgust. "Do you have any idea what I have gone through Potter? Do you think if I had the option to simply push this on someone else, I wouldn't have? This nightmare I am living in is beyond your imagination!"

Malfoy's voice had steadily rose until he was practically screaming. His sudden outburst caught them both by surprise and Harry raised his gun again. Draco burst out laughing at this.

"A gun won't help you Potter," he breathed. "Nothing will help you, except maybe this." He raised his chin.

"What?" Hermione asked

"My necklace," Draco replied. "Take it and welcome to the hell I have lived in."

Confused, Hermione reached into Draco's shirt and pulled out a thick thread which was holding a pink stone.

"What is this?" she asked.

Draco muttered some words under his breath, and the stone began to shine. Hermione felt her heart slowing down, and a feeling of shock took over her. Emotions she could not explain, and senses she could not decipher were playing with her mind.

"That's enough," Draco cut off the trance. "This is a part of that person. Now you see what you are dealing with. A part that will prevent him from becoming whole, and at the least delay him from his plans."

Harry had gotten up, and was holding Hermione from the back. She was still shivering horribly, her body contorted and her breathing broken.

"It took all I had in me to keep this hidden on my person and pretend to be dead, so they would throw me out," Draco continued. "I tried to apparate myself away from the institute as far as I could, and landed on your footsteps Granger."

"I have felt this before," Hermione whispered.

Draco blinked at her. "What?"

"This feeling, this sensation, I have felt it before," she repeated. "It reminds me of my …it reminds me of my parents!"

This caught even Draco by surprise. "What do you mean?" he asked, struggling against his binds.

She looked up at him. "And I know you..from before."

"Of course you do Hermione," Harry patted her back gently. "We know him from Hogwarts."

"No," Hermione shook her head. "No… before that.. much before that…A house..A yellow house…My parents were there..And you..you were there.."

Draco closed his eyes and leaned back. A couple of moments passed in which Harry got Hermione tea, and had finally let her out of his embrace while Malfoy had remained quiet.

"What do you know about me Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "How am I related to this?"

"You are still smart Granger," Malfoy muttered.

"Just tell me Malfoy what's going on," Hermione got up and shrugging away Harry's protests made her way to Malfoy. Leaning over him, she placed her hands on either side of him.

He looked back at her. His eyes betraying the smallest amount of pity.

"It is Lord Voldemort."

Her heart skipped at that name, though she did not know why.

"And you are the daughter of his lead two scientists," Draco continued. "Or as he likes to call them, his most trusted wizard and witch."


	3. Chapter 3: Going back

Author's note: This is an alternate reality to the Harry Potter original series, with borrowing the characters. Also **–Warning-** : serious issues like child torture, rape, murder and other such subjects are present in this story.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Malfoy had opened up about the pendant. Harry was outside on the terrace calming Ginny down and explaining his absence, while Hermione sat silently next to Malfoy. They had removed his binds by now as it looked he was too weak to do much anyways. Harry had resisted, but given in at Hermione's persistence.

"Are my parents alive?" Hermione finally managed to ask

"I think so," Draco replied nonchalantly. "Last time I was at the institute they were working there."

Hermione bit her lip and a mixture of anxiety and childlike hope bubbled inside her. Last she had known of her parents was the accident. Their house had been burned and both her parents had burned to death inside it. Two bodies had been recovered and they had been confirmed to be her parents.

"I saw the dead bodies myself," Hermione said. "The forensic team confirmed the identities. It was my parents."

Draco scoffed. "Look Granger believe whatever you want. Your parents are alive and well unfortunately, and they are working with Lord..." At this he looked visibly weaker and his voice trailed off. Taking a moment's break he continued. "Lord Voldemort."

Hermione didn't pry further at the moment. This was already too much information to digest. On a surface level she believed none of what Draco had told her. Her parent's dead bodies had been recovered, there was no such thing as magic even the idea was ludicrous, and Draco had tried to kill her. Was he just making up this elaborate lie to get out of the charge of attempted murder or assault? Or was he just running from someone and was lying so they don't pry on that?

But then there was the pendant.

Hermione turned the pendant over in her hand. It sparkled in the light like a normal, albeit expensive looking, gem would. But she had felt what she had felt, and she had seen what she had seen. It was no day dream and it was no illusion. She returned the pendant to Draco.

"Granger," Draco attempted a soft approach. "I admit I was hasty in my attempt to hurt you. I was not in a stable condition, and the only thing on my mind was getting this pendant to some place he can't reach. I don't know why but..." he looked around. "Your house feels as though it has been sealed. I was surprised at first and this had made me suspicious, but now I think your parents have something to do with this protection of yours."

Hermione didn't reply. Her head was spinning and her heart was rushing in all directions of emotions and pain.

"Do you want to see for yourself Granger?"

This caught Hermione off guard. "See what?"

Before Draco could reply Harry came back inside. He looked flushed as though he had just had another one of their famous arguments. Hermione felt bad and guilt for Ginny, she was already such a fragile girl. Harry acting like this was not helping her.

"See what?" Harry repeated Hermione's question. "You're not taking her anywhere."

Draco ignored Harry's existence and continued. "There is a bar where these people go. Not everyone can access it. I know how to and I can take you there. If you want to see for yourself."

Hermione considered the offer. She had to know. "If Harry can come, I'll go with you."

* * *

Harry had drove them there. It was an old part of the city with half abandoned shops and houses. Parking the car at a distance, Harry and Hermione followed Draco as he swiftly moved to their destination.

Of course Draco was taking a huge risk with this little expedition of theirs. But he had realized that at the least Granger needed to know the situation, and maybe he himself could use help outside as well. Everything had been dark when he had ran away from the institute, he needed to hold onto whatever thread came his way.

"This is the place," Draco announced standing in front of a solid wall. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and Harry took a deep breath. Draco pulled his black cloak over his face and the other two followed his suite. Mentally thanking the Gods that he had had the good sense to bury a couple of cloaks in different parts of the city for emergencies, Draco motioned the two to stand behind him.

"Hold my hand Granger," Draco stretched his arm to her. "And Potter, hold her hand. Don't let go of the hand as long as we are inside. We can't lose each other."

They did as they were told. Draco took a step towards the wall and to their shock seemed to have passed right through it. Not having time to process what had just happened Hermione and Harry were pulled with him and the trio found themselves in a tavern.

Noisy, busy and smelly; nobody seemed to have had noticed their arrival. On their way here in the car Draco had tried to explain where they were headed. It was a hang out spot for the disciples and servants of this person that Draco had been running from. Someone called Voldemort. Someone who was experimenting with magic and knowledge beyond human realms for malicious purposes.

Harry had listened to Draco's vague explanations and warnings with scepticism. The explanation that Harry had fathomed in his mind was that Draco was involved in some sort of a cult. And some severe kind of abuse of drugs was taking place there. That would explain his physical state and his mental deterioration.

But now. Now Harry had to rethink his theory. Draco had led them to a dark and isolated corner of the room where they could observe their surroundings. Harry stared at the scene in front of them in amazement. Everyone was wearing the same clocks as them though few had bothered to cover their face. Things were floating in the air, the pictures on the walls moved and then there seemed to be some commotion up ahead. The cloaked people were laughing and jeering at a performance in the centre.

Hermione gasped sharply next to him. It was two young boys not more than 12 years old. Completely nude with leashes around their necks, the boys appeared to have been the evening's amusement. With two groups, each in charge of one of the boys. Someone in the group said a few words or doused the child in some liquid. This caused the child to show bizarre behaviour like changing appearance, change of voice, levitation and extreme aggression among many horrible others.

Not a sentimental person by nature Hermione felt her cheeks get wet as tears rushed down her horrified face. Draco tightened his grip on her hand. He had expected her shock but could not have possibly prepared her for this. He didn't particularly care for her emotional state but he could not have her making a scene and getting attention. Looking at the young boys Draco remembered his days in the centre of the room. But these boys would not survive like he had. They had no father to beg for their sake to the lord. These boys will live as their entertainment and experiments until they died.

Harry pushed down the bile rising in his throat, and whispered. "Enough. We have seen enough, take us out of here."

* * *

The ride back to her apartment had been silent. Harry had stopped twice to throw up on the way. Hermione was in a deep state of shock and said nothing. The magic and witchcraft was one thing, but the torture. The inhuman, horrifying, disgusting and sickening display of human torture had left her completely and utterly drained.

Back in her apartment the trio sat silently in her living room. Hermione felt a strange sense of self disgust for having left that place without those boys, even though it was obvious there was nothing she could have done for them. But still she felt herself losing to the revulsion inside her.

Hermione clutched her arms and sobbed. Harry put an arm around her and pulled her to his chest, himself also pale and shocked from the experience.

"I took a huge risk there," Draco said. "In fact I am afraid someone may have noticed me. We were acting suspiciously."

"Does that mean they know you're in this city?" Harry asked finally ready to accept Draco's story.

"Not necessarily," Draco shrugged. "The portals are spread all over the world. And we can use them to get to the tavern. From the tavern you get to the institute. They can't really trace where I came from. They don't know I have visited this city often before." Then added. "At least I hope not."

Harry nodded and hugged Hermione tighter who was still sobbing softly. He wished himself to cry but found no energy to do so. He was too confused, too disturbed and too scared to think clearly.

"What do want to do Draco?" Hermione asked softly. "What do you want from us by showing us that?"

Draco moved to sit beside her. Taking the pendant out of his shirt he explained. "This is a part of the experiments they are doing there. They are working on developing things that will make people using witchcraft much much stronger than they already are. Even using magic they are just human beings. And select few are suited for magic use. The magic drains them, makes them weak and makes them susceptible to human attack. This is why even with their current level they have not attacked the human world. If they attack now there is a good chance they will be annihilated by the human forces. They are not impervious to guns, missiles and bombs. Not yet anyways."

Draco turned the gem over. "This has been feeding for decades now and as you guessed Granger it was your parents who have been working on this. It was not easy to take this out of the institute. It will not completely prevent them mind you," Draco warned. "Just derail them for some time in which our group was planning to accomplish something too ambitious."

"What was that?" Hermione asked. "What can you possibly do?"

"I have people inside," Draco answered. "People who are working to find the pieces of the lord."

"Pieces?" Harry asked

"Yes," Draco explained. "To prevent himself from dying, Lord Voldemort has made pieces of his soul and stored them in different parts of the world. That doesn't mean he can't be caught and kept in a jail. But he won't die until all pieces are found and destroyed. This however," Draco raised the gem to eye level. "Is not one of his pieces. But something that was to be used to increase the stamina of the wizards and witches. This has taken years to develop, and stealing this pushes them back at least."

Hermione stared at the gem. The memories of her childhood home came to her in chunks. She had seen this gem before. A vague memory of her parents hushing her when she had enquired on it came to her.

"And my parents are involved in this?" Hermione buried her head in her hands.

Draco took a moment to reply and decided to approach this gently. "Yes, I am afraid so Granger. They are there, and this is what they are working on. What do you want to do now then?"

Hermione turned to look at him. Draco felt a tug inside at her penetratingly furious expression.

"I will go in," she claimed. "I can't walk away from this now."


	4. Chapter 4: Don't depend on the wrong one

"Please Hermione," Harry pleaded. "Please, don't do something so stupid."

"You saw what was going on back there," Hermione argued. "How can you expect me to walk away from it?"

"Just like you would walk away if there was no supernatural stuff in it,' Harry snapped. "We would tell the police and go on about our normal lives. We can't tell the police now. But that doesn't mean we can't go back to our lives."

Hermione didn't answer. Her mind was made up. In fact she wished she could pretend to go back to her normal life, to wake up and only have the stress of work ahead, but she couldn't.

"My parents have something to do with this," Hermione reminded Harry.

Harry shrugged. "We don't know that. We have no proof of it. The only proof we have is the evidence from the fire and that says the opposite."

"What need does Draco have to lie about this?" Hermione asked getting annoyed by Harry's persistence. She needed his support right now. Not his opposition.

Harry raised an eye brow at her using Malfoy's first name. "Maybe he was trying to get you involved. Maybe he needs a scapegoat. Who knows?"

"No Harry," Hermione pushed away her empty glass. "I am going home now, thanks for the drinks."

Harry tried to hold her hand but she pushed him away gently. "I am sorry but I am going to be involved in this. You can choose to be with me or you can choose to not. But I can't turn back now."

Leaving Harry alone in the pub Hermione walked home. Draco was still living in her flat. He had claimed that her apartment had some sort of a protection and it had made the place invisible to the magical community. By this point she would have believed anything he said. It was easier to believe him at this point.

"Welcome home Granger," Draco smiled lazily. He lay sprawled on the couch with an opened bag of potato chips in his hand.

"Thank you," Hermione muttered. She took her heels off, grabbed a bag of chips for herself and sat opposite to Draco.

Malfoy had cropped his hair himself making his hair look messy and slightly skewed to the right. A few days had gone by from their visit to the tavern and his skin had regained some colour, his eyes had begun to look less dead. She on the other hand had gone through an opposite transition. Her work was suffering, she couldn't concentrate or even eat, her nights were near sleepless and the confusions and fears had overtaken her mind.

"So Potter still trying to dissuade you?" Draco enquired grinning.

Hermione didn't answer him and plopped a few chips in her mouth. The TV was on, looked like some sort of a game show.

"You haven't asked me much," Draco said. "You probably have a lot of questions. Why aren't you asking anything?"

Draco had invited her to ask questions many times but she had kept delaying. She hadn't digested the reality yet. Not enough to proceed further.

"It has been four days," Draco muttered, making intentionally obnoxious crunching noises with his chips. "We need to get a move on. You need to get over it."

"Ok," Hermione placed her almost full bag of chips down. "Who are these people?"

* * *

Harry had walked home in a miserable mood. He felt helpless in the situation. He couldn't prevent Hermione from leaving but he could not even protect her where she was going. And the worst part was he had realized the situation was not one they could run away from. They could not have run away from this.

Turning the key he felt an intense dread over take him. Ginny would ask why he was late and who he was with. And before he said anything she would realize it was Hermione. Then they would fight.

To his surprise and relief Ginny wasn't sitting in the living room. The lights were off. She had gone to sleep. Harry made his way to kitchen to get himself a glass of water. Hopefully she would be less upset in the morning.

Feeling slightly refreshed from the water Harry went to bed with Ginny breathing softly next to him. A bubble of guilt rose inside his heart and he put one arm around his girlfriend.

"Harry.." Ginny muttered weakly.

"Hey," Harry stroke her hair. "I am sorry..I uh.."

"Don't make excuses," Ginny buried her face into the pillow.

This shut him up and a few moments of heavy silence passed. Harry wished to just go to sleep, and wake up to his old life. He regretted having thought his life last week was difficult.

"What's wrong Harry?" she caught him off guard. "You're not ok."

Not used to being the focus in their conversations it took Harry a few seconds to construct an answer. Which came out as a question to her.

"Can I ask you something Ginny?"

She didn't reply and only went stiff, but Harry continued.

"Do you believe in magic, like witches and wizards?"

This produced an unexpected and highly exaggerated reaction from her. Shooting up from bed, she moved away and stared at Harry as though he had confessed to having murdered a man.

"Why did you ask me that?" she cried. Her shocked eyes set in her deep eye bags stared angrily at him.

"Ginny…" Harry reached out to her, stunned by her outburst. "It was just a conversation that came up with a friend…Its nothing..."

He held her hand and pulled her back to bed. Covering her with the sheets, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and gently stroke her hair. He was used to her outbursts but this made him feel sick to the stomach. He pushed down his gut feeling telling him this whole situation was much worse than he had expected and just pulled Ginny close to him.

"I am sorry," she muttered in a daze. "I am sorry…I had a bad dream."

* * *

Hermione tried to listen to Draco with as much strength as she could have mustered. Lord Voldemort was a young man who was apparently a genius of magic. He had discovered her parents who were involved with a cult where they performed experiments going beyond the human understanding. He had proven to be an excellent member of the cult, slowly raising them into the abomination Hermione had witnessed personally.

Lord Voldemort's ambitions were however not limited to leading a cult. Now these people were involved in making magical techniques, equipment and weapons to overtake the world. And according to Draco they could very well succeed.

They currently lived in a place everyone just referred to as the institute. It was not one building however, it had slowly evolved into a small town. Lord Voldemort's closest members, which included Hermione's parents and Draco's father, lived with him in his private home.

Hermione still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that her parents had somehow faked their death and left her alone, just so they could work with a maniac. She had gone through the initial delight of finding out her parents were alive to wishing they were dead and not involved in this. Now a small hope had taken place in her heart that her parents were working as agents from the inside. Draco had looked irritated at her suggesting this but she still hoped.

"What does this Lord look like?" Hermione asked. She needed to know how to imagine the man who had ruined her life and taken her family.

Draco thought a while. "Well he has pasty white skin, green eyes, dark hair which are going white, tall, skeleton like thin," Draco recounted his traits as though he could see him. "With a look that could petrify any weak man to a stone statue. He is a cruel man who has no qualms killing anyone for his personal goals, even for goals as slight as annoyance. Torture, murder, and using humans comes as naturally to him as eating animals comes to us. If you go there, there is a good chance you will be skinned alive while being used as …"

"I get it," Hermione held up a hand. "I get it."

Draco took a step back. "My purpose isn't to scare you but to make you as clear as possible of the situation you are entering."

"I know," Hermione attempted a smile.

She felt a sudden desire to call Harry. But he would just get frustrated and ask her to stay. And that would just make it worse to handle.

"Oh there is someone else," Draco was staring at the now blank TV. "But I don't want you to place too much hope in him. He is weak and useless."

"Who is he?" Hermione asked feeling some comfort despite Draco's warning.

Draco scratched his head. "Tom Riddle, he is the other head of the institute. Well sort of."

Hermione was confused. Such an important person and Draco had forgotten to mention?

"What does he do? Who is he?"

"Well he lives there," Draco contributed to her confusion. "And he comes there from time to time. Let me think of how to explain this to you."

"Is he family to Lord Voldemort?" Hermione suggested.

Draco looked at her shocked. "Why did you say that?"

"Who else would be allowed to visit without being useful?" Hermione shrugged. "I guessed only his family."

He whistled in appreciation. "You are clever Granger. But no. Lord Voldemort is not a man who values blood relations."

"Then why am I clever if I was wrong?"

"Because you were right that Tom Riddle has same DNA as Lord Voldemort."

"What does that…" then a thought struck her. "They are the same person?"

"Well," Draco smiled. "They are in fact two people in the same body."


End file.
